Promise From Best Friend (Eng Version)
by I Don't Care Anything
Summary: AU-Story / "Promise me... you'll make her happy..." That's the last word Kuon heard from Oliver. The Operation is falied and Oliver was dead. Kuon always remember how Oliver loved someone that he also love. And how they become together. And now, after Oliver was dead, can he become the one who she loved? And when the memory of his friend is haunted him, can he keep the promise?


"I'm sorry your highness, we failed to save him. We must stop our operation, because it's too dangerous for prince Oliver... even after the operation was stopped, his condition was dropped until now. We—didn't sure that prince Oliver can handle it until tommorow morning..."

I don't understand, they told us that they can cure Oliver from his illness. They said that operation will be sucess—and that stupid Oliver said that he will never—ever leaving her alone. We're all here, leaving our job just to waiting that Oliver—but, we neven expect that we'll hear this ridiculous news.

"You mean—you want us to believe that Oliver will die before tommorow morning?!" Sieg raised his voice and look at the doctor with the killing instinct. Okay, not only him but even Hayden give a glare to them. I realize something when the situation become worse, _she _even didn't talk until now.

"Claire..."

"Y—You're lying!" Everyone look at Claire who just stand behind us, "oliver promise me that he will survive! He—he will not give up and help more people!"

"Calm down Claire," Hayden trying to make Claire calm down.

"Your highness never give up until now Miss Claire—there's several time when his heart was stopped. But we know that his higness still want to be alive... because of the risk, we can't continue it anymore," it just because... if Oliver died in the middle of the operation, it can make the relationship between Altaria and this kingdom was broken. It because—that stupid things...

"Claire," I patted her shoulder, and she just look at me before hug me tightly. I know it's hard to her. Oliver did the operation because Claire want it—no, because overyone want it. But at the end, Claire was the one that success to make Oliver want to take the operation, "it's okay..."

"He'll be alright right...? He promise me..."

...

"Lets go—you want to see him right?" I can't answer her question, because I know that Oliver isn't right. He's dying...

.

Promise from Best Friend—English Version

**Kuon J. Casiraghi x OC | (Past & Flash Back) Oliver Button x OC**

Romance / Angst / Friendship

Rated : T

Warning : AR-Story, Character Death, (very) bad grammar, (un)betaed.

**Be My Princess 2 (c) Voltage Inc**

.

I don't ever remember, since when I become so closed with Oliver and Claire. At the first, I always in Altaria Kingdom was because I didn't want to spend so much time in Oriens. But at the end, it just an excuse. In fact, I just want to spend more time with Claire—the women that I love, the women that Oliver love.

And the women that love Oliver.

"—nce Kuon..."

I snapped out when someone called me. I stare and find Werner who just looking at me with a worried expression. We're at Oliver's Room. Me, prince Hayden, Aslan, Ivan, and Sieg waiting for Oliver to wake up and also Claire. Of course their butler waiting for them too.

"Everyone is sleeping, don't you want to sleeping too?" I sighed, and shook my head. How I can be sleep when I'm looking at the watch. Two o'clock in the midnight—I didn't realize that it's already this late. Claire was sleeping beside Oliver, with her hand become a pillow.

"Give me the blanket Werner..." Werner nod and give the blanket to me. I walked and put the blanket at her back. But a soft chuckle, made me snapped and looking at in front of me.

"...you're so kind like usual... Kuon..."

"Oliver?!" I almost shout when I found that Oliver is wake up. His voice is hoarse, and I can se that he's breathless. Werner also recognize it and walked to near us, "damn you, you already make them worried..."

"Sorry..." He looking at Claire and stroke her hair. I can't say anything—and I don't know why, but I think he already know about his condition, "...is she crying?"

"Yes, alot. So, make sure you'll be fine and go back to your kingdom. Or I'll kick your ass right now," he just laugh and looking at Claire still stroke her hair, "want me to wake her up?"

He shook his head.

"—you'll be fine right? She need you..."

...

"I'm dying right...?"

"Don't be so stupid Oliver... Even I can't imagine you to die. You'll be fine and you'll make Claire to be your princess. That's your goal right?"

"I said to you... that I already prepare to die... but in fact," I can see that even to talk, Oliver already used almost all of his energy. And that's not good, "...in fact I want to live... I want to marrying Claire, and—and I want to have many children with her... in the end, it just a dream... *cough* I know that I can't even be with someone that I love... *cough*"

"Oliver?"

"...*cough* say... Kuon *cough*..."

"I'll called the doctor..." Werner rushed out from the room. I was panicked. Should I wake Claire up, or the other prince to help me? Why I only the one who didn't sleep at the situation like this?!

"You... you must at least say goodbye to her—don't you dare to die before do that Oliver!"

"Kuon... y—you love Claire right?" I shut my mouth when Oliver say that word. Until this day, Oliver act like he didn't know that I like—no, love—Claire very much, like he did, "I'm sorry... I already know, but... I can't insist my feeling to her even I know that at the end... Only someone like you who can bring her the happiness..."

"Don't be so fool, for Claire—you're the only one who can bring her the happiness! If you die—"

"If I die... promise me... promise me that you'll love her and protect her... you'll bring her smile back and I know that only you who can do that," no... is he stupid?! If he die, she can die too! She already falling in love with him and now he want me to do that?!

"...Oliver...?" Me and Oliver looking at the voice and found that Claire is awaking. He looking at Oliver's eyes and stand up so quickly almost knock the chair, "Oliver are you alright?!"

"...Claire... don't be sad..."

"W—what are you talking about," she wipped her tears and looking at Oliver who just smile to her, "i—it just, I'm so happy that you're wake up. They said that you'll die and I don't believe that... *sniff* I know that you won't give up and you'll back to me. We'll back to Altaria, and you'll become the king."

...

"Oliver...? Why do you look at me like that?"

"I'm sorry Claire..." I looked at the heart monitor and I know this isn't good.

"Werner! Where's the doctor?!" I'm looking at behind us, find that Sieg was shouting in front of the door, "WERNER!"

"Oliver—stay with us!" I tried to grab his body and trying to make him stay awake.

"I—I can't see you Claire..."

"Oliver!"

"It's... so dark in here... I can't find you..."

"I'm here... I never living you alone! Please, stay with me!"

"Don't cry, Claire—smile to me... evey I can't see you right now," he still tying to smile and laugh in his condition. If he have an energy, should he just trying to shut up and leave that damn doctor to save him?! Don't give that face to her stupid Oliver, "...hey Kuon..."

...

"Should I begging to you to that promise?" I can't answer his question. I can't grant his wish—his last wish. I know that I can't make her happy if he died. So, how can I keep his promise?

"Kuon, what did he say?" Claire look at me—so confuse and even I can't do anything. Everyone now just staring at me—waiting me to answer Oliver's question.

"I—I... I promise you... Oliver—" even I can't believe what did I say just now. I don't know how long I keep silent after that, but the sound of heart monitor show us—that there's no pulse. Oliver didn't breath now, and I just stare at him disbelieve it. Even I didn't move from my place when the doctor came and rush to check Oliver's condition.

"How—" Aslan is the only one that can still talk to the doctor. But, the doctor shook his head, and everything become silent for once more.

...

"NOOO!"

**To be Continue**

**I Really-really sorry for my (very) bad grammar TT_TT !**

**Hope you still can understand the story!**

**.**

**I always think about triangle love between OC, Oliver, and Kuon when I played BMP 2 (Non Gree), and in this story—Oliver's main story will be appeared in Flash Back with some change because in this story, Kuon will be at that story more than the true story. **

**.**

**And Kuon's Main Story will be the main story at this fanfiction, but with the shadow of Oliver's wish to make OC's happy ^^**

**.**

**Sorry I killed Oliver :'(**

**.**

**RnR?**


End file.
